This invention relates to reducing memory space required for storage of an array of formulas and corresponding arrays of values. More specifically, the invention relates to converting the array of formulas and values to a select array that attains a memory space reduction.
Modeling services, such as financial modeling, involve large numbers of arrays of data. Due to the size of these arrays, significant time is required to load or modify the arrays. To attain a high compute performance requires the data to be stored in memory. In some circumstances, the data is required to be stored in the form of formulas rather than specific data values, which only adds to the limitations associated with reaching a high compute performance. Accordingly, there is a need to represent the data and associated formulas in a compressed manner.